


How Cruel The Fates Must Be

by Nemesister



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: AU in which Shogo and Shinya are both sent to Quindecim to be judged on whether they go to heaven or hell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	How Cruel The Fates Must Be

**Author's Note:**

> Same voice actors (I just love Alex Organ's voice), same hair colours, same situation (no wait, scrap that last part)

Decim awaited the memories of his next guests. Chiyuki could only look on and wait.

"Something wrong?" she asked, seeing how he looked a little taken aback.

"It's nothing," he lied.

Chiyuki frowned, crossing her arms. "Fine continue being secretive."

She would usually force it out of him, but as things progressed between them, he’d actually started opening up more and sharing things with her. She knew he’d probably inform her sooner or later, if not it was back to being forceful with him until he understood that they were working together on this.

Decim said nothing as expected. He simply stood behind the bar and waited. Chiyuki lowered her arms as two men now rounded the corner. 

There was one with jet black unkempt hair, who was wearing a black suit with an open jacket, the top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. He looked as though he had worked in a good well paid job, but with an ‘I really couldn’t care less attitude’.

The other one, which Chiyuki was a little surprised to see, had silvery-white hair just like Decim. He was wearing a white shirt, short trousers that exposed his ankles and slip on shoes. He was also wearing a necklace, and carried a book in his hand. He seemed to slouch almost slightly. Chiyuki found he also had a laid back attitude, but that smile on his face brought on the shivers. For some reason she just didn’t want to know what he’d done for a living.

"Right this way please. Welcome to Quindecim. Please have a seat." Decim greeted the pair.

The newcomers headed over, taking a seat far apart from one another.

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Decim, and I will be your bartender." The arbiter went on.

"Where are we?" the darked haired man asked straight out.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that." Decim apologised.

"The hell, why not!" the man snapped, reaching over the bar to grab the arbiter by the collar. "You think you can keep me here!”

"Please tell me," Decim continued on as nothing was wrong. "Do you remember anything prior to coming here?"

The man holding him let go to place a hand to his head, brushing black strands back slightly from his face. "I-I don't remember."

Suddenly he was hit with a short flashback, but there was nothing much he could make out. A woman possibly with brown hair was talking to him? He shook his head in defeat.

"My minds foggy," he groaned, slumping back down onto the stool.

"Very good," Decim thought before turning to the white haired man, who was far more interested in reading than listening to what was going on. “And you?”

"Nothing," he shrugged lazily.

The dark haired man now whistled, grabbing Decim’s attention. “A drink would be nice you know, seen as you’re a bartender and I’m here without a drink.”

“My apologises,” Decim nodded. “I shall get you something right away.”

The man pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up as Decim placed his drink down.

“Now allow me to explain the rules.”

This seemed to pique the white haired man’s interest. He had no idea of how he’d got here just like the other sitting one up from him. So it would be interesting for him to find a way out of this one.

"Number 1,” his silent assistant now spoke up.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you where you are."

“Bullshit!” the dark haired man growled.

"Number 2," Chiyuki went on ignoring the man’s outburst, she’s witnessed it countless time’s already.

"Now you're here I shall have you play a game." At this a tiled decorated board with 9 squares dropped down behind him. 

“Interesting,” the white haired man thought to himself.

"Number 3,” Chiyuki lazily went on.

"As for game selection, that will be decided upon by roulette."

"Number 4,” she drawled on.

“The stakes of the game are very high. Your lives in fact,” this seemed to hit a nerve.

“Are you serious!” the dark haired man snapped. “What kind of psycho are you?”

"Number 5,” Chiyuki announced, slyly looking at Decim, knowing it was kind of true.

"This is the final point,” Decim advised. “Until the game is finished, you cannot leave."

"What sick twisted bastard does this?" the dark haired man thought to himself. "And the girl, she's in on it too?"

"If you would press this button, we can start the required game." The assistant explained as she set the red button down upon the bar.

"I'm not doing anything, you sick bastard!" 

Decim was so used to threatening people with the hanging dummies, but this time he really didn’t need to show them as the white haired man seemed quite intrigued as he tore himself away from his book to lazily reach over and press the button.

"The fuck are you doing?" the dark haired man questioned. “You’re not seriously going along with this sick bastard, are you?”

The man smiled at him. "What have you to lose?"

The chosen plate spun around to reveal the word darts, no sooner than it was revealed there was suddenly a rather loud rumbling noise and lots of smoke.

"What the...?"

"Right this way," Decim gestured. “The rules of the game are simple. You will each take turns throwing the darts in front of you, until one of you reaches zero points. Alternatively if you should run out of darts, whoever has the lowest score will be announced the winner. You have each been given seven darts. Please throw them from behind the line indicated. The outer ring is worth double, the inner ring is triple and a single bull is worth twenty five points, while a double is worth fifty.”

Suddenly shapes started to form on the board.

“You’ll notice various regions of the body depicted on the board, those are linked to your respective nervous systems.

"Linked with the board," the dark haired man laughed.

The white haired man beside him threw the dart first, catching his companion off guard. It struck the board and suddenly the dark haired man was panting from a stabbing pain in his chest.

"What the fuck was that!” 

It didn't last all that long, but it seemed to have unearthed a fragment of his memories.

"My name, I remember it now." He thought aloud. “Kougami. Shinya Kougami."

The white haired man just smirked. “What an interesting way to bring back memories.”

“So you remember your name yet?” Shinya asked. 

“No,” the man replied coldly, but still that smug smile lingered. 

"Let me help you then," Shinya snorted in amusement as he threw the dart. 

The man dropped to the floor in pain. 

“Makishima..." the man coughed. "Sho...go Makishima."

"Well, Shogo, you ready for another round?" Shinya asked almost as amused as his friend.

Shogo stood, quickly recovering. He grabbed a dart and threw it just as Shinya did the same. Both hit the triple ring for the brain, sending both men writhing in agony on the floor.

"This is so wrong,' Chiyuki snapped, clenching her fists. “Why does it have to be this violent?”

Decim looked to her. "It has to be done. I'm sorry."

She shook with emotion as the pair stood, gasping when there was blood seeping down the side of Shogo’s face. He must have sustained a head injury before his death, resulting in the blood.

"You think that will keep me down. How wrong you are, Kougami."

Shinya looked to him, confusion written on his face. 

“You talk like we know each other,” he glared. 

Shogo smirked as he reached into his pocket. 

“What’s going on?” Chiyuki questioned as she watched the man open up his cut throat razor.

Decim was on it immediately, raising his hand to control the wires that would incapacitate the man. He knew what he was dealing with, but still the man was a force of nature. Shogo dodged the silver wires with a back flip. Decim tried again, but Shogo was just too quick for him. 

“Now what?” Chiyuki asked as Shogo ran at Shinya. 

Decim headed back to the bar. 

“Wait, you’re just going to leave them?” she panicked.

“I need to inform Nona of this,” he responded.

Chiyuki was torn, try to break them up or head over to Decim. She just couldn’t bear to watch. Luckily it seemed that Shinya was holding his own enough for her to take the latter.

“I have a problem with one of the guests you sent me... He seems to have most of his memories recovered before the game ended... No, ma’am, he doesn’t remember it all... Yes, of course, thank you, ma’am.”

He put the phone back down and looked to Chiyuki. 

“She's sending Ginti,” he told her. 

She had no idea who that was, or if they could actually do anything to help at all. 

“At least he’s still holding his own,” Chiyuki thought as the pair continued to fight.

“Are you that much of an idiot, you need my help with some simple humans!” an annoyed voice was then heard. 

“I’m sorry,” Decim apologised. 

“Wow he’s obnoxious,” Chiyuki frowned.

“Alright what am I dealing with here?” he huffed, looking over at the pair. 

The two were still going strong, even though at one point Shinya had been pinned. He soon recovered and got back at Shogo. 

“I can’t believe you can’t even deal with these!” Ginti yelled as he ran at the pair. 

“Are you really telling me he can deal with these two?” Chiyuki pondered.

Decim said nothing. Even he knew the answer to that.

“Oof!” Ginti groaned, having gotten himself thrown to the floor. “Get off me you stupid human!”

Luckily this gave Decim the opportunity to catch Shogo and suspend him. 

“Thank you for your help, Ginti.” Decim said as he walked right by him to collect Shogo. 

“You’re still useless,” Ginti groaned from his awkward position on the floor.

Chiyuki headed over as Decim lowered Shogo into his arms. “Wait, what happens now?” she asked. 

“They still have to finish the game,” Decim explained. “Shogo still does not remember how he died.”

“But how....”

“As soon as he wakes he will be willing to finish this the game,” he simply stated. 

“Yeah, I’m sure he will be quite willing to finish.” 

Decim looked to her, but she just turned and walked away. 

xXx

Shogo had been placed on the sofa until he finally awoke. 

“If you would join me over here, I have something to show you.”

Shogo stood as if in a daze and followed the bartender over to the bar. Two doors slid open revealing a room filled with what looked to be hanging bodies. 

“I would ask that you finish your game before you are allowed to leave here,” he reminded him. 

“That doesn’t threaten me in the least, but if it allows me to inflict pain on the Sibyl hunting dog over there, then I will gladly accept.”

“Sibyl hunting dog,” Shinya thought, while downing another drink. “Was I?”

“If you would follow me,” Decim gestured. “We can finish this and you can both be on your way.”

“Tell me,” Shogo now stopped him. “Why take on a different body this time?” 

“I have nothing to do with the Sibyl system. I am simply an arbiter.” Decim informed him.

Shogo looked taken aback for a second. “An arbiter,” he frowned deeply. “You say you’re nothing to do with Sibyl, but yet you still judge.”

“Please, if you wouldn’t mind.” Decim insisted, trying to rid himself of the man already.

Shogo stepped back behind the line, picked up another dart and threw it at the board, Shinya went down again. But this time Shogo was relentless, he picked up his next dart while Shinya was still writhing on the floor. The poor man now had to endure pain after agonizing pain. 

“Stop it!” Chiyuki yelled, seeing the sadist man smiling at the other man’s pain. “Just please stop!”

Shinya pulled himself to his feet, picked up a dart and threw it. It got the leg, triple ring too and Shogo was down in an instant.

"You can't take it can you!" Shinya now mocked. "You're all about hurting others, but you just can't take it yourself."

"I think I handled it pretty well," Shogo smirked as he stood.

"Yeah, well you won't be getting up after this."

"Neither will you," Shogo boasted as he picked up his last dart.

They both hit the bulls eye for triple damage each. Both now collapsing, Shogo now looked down on himself to see blood seeping out of a deep gash on his chest. 

"So you did it in the end," he sighed as he placed a hand to his chest, now, seeing it coated in blood.

Shinya was too busy distracted by his own problem to listen to the other man. He felt blood gushing from his throat and realised Shogo had also managed to kill him. 

"Well, Kougami, how's it feel to be dead?" Shogo now teased as he stood up.

The dark haired enforcer suddenly found the strength to push himself up, blood splattered to the floor loudly, but it didn't affect him. That was until the memories started to come flooding back to him. 

"You killed me, you bastard!" Shinya snarled as he straightened himself up.

Shogo smiled devilishly at him 

"You killed my partner, you sick twisted bastard! Shinya raged, now pulling out a knife. "You mutilated his body, making him into your twisted art!"

Chiyuki was shocked by this, but didn't say anything. She stood parlayed as the enforcer went to stab the offender. Shogo on the other hand wouldn't allow it as he quickly stood to grab the dark haired man's wrist.

"You would have made an excellent piece as well!" he smirked.

Shinya grew enraged, but Shogo still had the upper hand and pinned him down, but not for long as Decim pulled him off.

"Enough," he warned, having to also restrain Shinya this time too. "The game has now ended."

"That bastard deserves to burn in hell for all eternity!"

"And what of you, Kougami?" Shogo teased again. "Your hands are just as stained as mine."

"Shut up!" Shinya screamed. "I'll never be on equal footing with you."

"Well, what is your opinion?" Decim asked his assistant.

"I can't answer for both, but he needs to be sent to hell." She pointed to Shogo. "It's your decision on what to do with the other."

"Very well," Decim nodded before sending them over to the lifts.

xXx

"Thank you for playing," he politely saw them off. 

Chiyuki was sat at the bar waiting for him to return.

"Well?" she asked.

"What would you like to know?"

"Where'd you send him?"

"Shinya Kougami was sent to...."

"No," she quickly stopped him. "On second thought I don't want to know."

She climbed off the stool and headed off to bed, maybe it would be easier if Decim didn't tell her where she would be going.


End file.
